1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicles, and in particular an interchangeable suspension system for vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles can include some kind of suspension system. The suspension system generally connects the body or chassis to the wheels. Suspension systems can be tuned to provide ride comfort, improved handling and road feel or a combination of these attributes. Suspension systems can also be tuned to improve vehicle performance. Generally, suspension tuning amounts to selecting the correct bushings, setting ride height, setting spring and damping rates, and selecting wheels and tires. While tuning a suspension can improve the performance of the suspension within its performance envelope, radical changes to suspension systems are generally not possible.
Huang et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,896,319) discloses a modular body system. The modular body system of Huang is generally directed to a unibody construction and is intended for permanent assembly. The modules are not detachable after assembly. This system does not facilitate easy and rapid changes to a suspension system.
Oliver (U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,172) discloses a disconnectable automotive vehicle frame. The frame of Oliver includes low cost front and rear sections that can be replaced in the event of a collision. Oliver does not disclose or teach an interchangeable suspension system, nor does Oliver teach a system that allows rapid and radical suspension system changes. The frame proposed by Oliver would be difficult to disassemble because the front unit 30 is designed to support the engine on transverse channel 34.
Thompson (U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,846) teaches a miniature motor vehicle with a two-part frame. This arrangement allows for the substitution of the rear frame 11, and a different rear frame with a larger engine and larger rear tires can be used instead of the original rear frame. Thompson, however, fails to teach an interchangeable forward section, and Thompson also fails to teach an interchangeable suspension system.
While the related art proposes various chassis modifications and modular chassis assemblies, the related art fails to teach an interchangeable suspension system that can be rapidly modified.